Lemon Tea
by The Musical Chronicles
Summary: Haruhi becomes a yaoi fangirl and realizes Koizumi is a very interesting toy. You've seen it all before. Kyon/Koizumi


Lemon Tea

**Prologue**

I was told, very specifically, not to disagree or interfere in the process of Haruhi Suzumiya's warped and twisted thinking. "Slap on a smile and shut up," they had, basically, said in spite.

…Well, I admit, that's a little exaggerated. Once upon a time (that seems so long ago) my "Organization" gave the order that I was not to speak to Suzumiya unless directly approached. To observe silently from the shadows....

But, of course, you all know that that didn't happen. Suzumiya came and, much to my utter terror at first, asked me to join her club known as the SOS Brigade.

"The SOS Brigade is dedicated to finding aliens, time travelers, and espers and hanging out with them!" Her energetic, loud voice still rings in my ears.

I had to comply.

And so, there I sat – in that uncomfortable chair with miscellaneous board games always sprawled out in front of me. Sometimes, I felt as if I'm planted there, not allowed to move with a smile forever etched into my face.

It wasn't exactly a punishment, heavens no. Over time, the snarky boy who always participated in my board-game shenanigans started to grow on me. I could only dream that the same could've been said on his part, but due to my personality that I was required to have I'm afraid that's not true. He, in a word, despised me. My constant teasing, my peculiar metaphors, my fake smile. We were like oil and water. Except on my part, of course… the jealousy I had towards him because he was Suzumiya's "chosen" grew into that of a childish admiration. Only he could make my carefully chosen façade fail at times, replaced by a blush or a true chuckle. I could see that this used worries my advisors… though they'd never actually said anything about it.

Though, somebody they never wanted to find out _did_. Except, she took it in a completely different way than any of us down at the "Organization" imagined.

I suppose it's only proper to start at the beginning, now that we've be introduced. I apologize for the long-winded introduction.

Now, here we go.

* * *

It was another typical day in the clubroom – Nagato was in her corner in the thicket of another large book, Asahina was behind me preparing some tea that smelled rather sour, Suzumiya was pounding away at the keyboard, and Kyon sat across from me, biting his lip (rather cutely if I may add) as he concentrated on where to move his king out of the clutches of my queen. He carefully slid the white playing piece to the right, and I sent my bishop to follow and corner. He murmured several incoherent words under his breath, and I giggled despite his reaction. I was in character, after all.

Suzumiya groaned obnoxiously, leaning back on her chair so it was balancing on two legs. "I'm bored," she announced (I claim that to be her catchphrase). "Mikuru, hurry up with the tea, would you?" Her stare drilled into the back of Asahina's head, and she practically flinched under the gaze as if she felt it. She probably did – Suzumiya's glare is deadly.

She fumbled around for the round, sleek, and shiny carrying pan and placed the four cups of steaming tea on it. Slowly and awkwardly, she tiptoed across the room and gently set one of the teacups next to me. My smile became a little bit forced as I nodded thanks. She made her rounds – Kyon (who grinned and thanked her merrily), Nagato (who said nothing), and then finally Suzumiya.

Suzumiya looked at the yellow tea the way you look at a science experiment about to blow up in your face. "What kind of tea is this?" she demanded, dark eyes shooting up to meet Asahina's unsteady ones. "It smells _horrible_."

"O-oh, umm," Asahina averted her gaze and brought them down to the floor, her hand that wasn't holding the pan playing with the folds of her maid outfit. "It's a special brand I saw while I was out… it's lemon tea."

That would explain why it smells so vile.

Kyon, out of courtesy I presume, picked up the teacup delicately. "Haruhi, you need to be more thankful. Asahina put a lot of effort into making this." He lifted up the cup, sniffed it (his expression was quite comical), and then hesitantly took a sip.

By the way, have you ever heard the term "spit take?"

If you have, this is exactly what Kyon did. Yellow liquid shot from his mouth and (impressively) hit the wall he was aiming at (I veered my head to the side), and dropped the teacup in a panic. Asahina screamed, and I'm pretty sure I heard Suzumiya cackle. The fragile and probably expensive china shattered on impact as it hit the table, catapulting the yellow substance onto the chessboard and onto Kyon himself. The entire white cloth of his undershirt was splashed and soiled, and the broken teacup scattered around the floor and table like pieces of a jigsaw puzzle.

Suzumiya was laughing hysterically – pointing and pounding the table incessantly. Asahina retreated a few steps, muttering something about how she should've gotten the black tea. Nagato raised her head for a fraction of a second before returning to her maze of words.

Kyon's fists clenched and unclenched in shock, tea soaking through his shirt and probably tickling his chest. Wet and pathetic (but so adorable), I couldn't help but have a tiny but genuine smile grace my lips.

This is where, if I had to choose a moment, I got myself into this mess.

"Clumsy, aren't you," I said playfully, standing up and reaching into my blazer pocket. I fingered and pulled out a white, cloth handkerchief that I kept with me most of the time and advanced towards him. "I'll help you get cleaned up."

He looked up at me accusingly and angrily, but nevertheless I knelt down to his level and pressed the white scrap to his shirt, soaking up as much tea as I could. I felt like this was one of my slim chances to get near him. If I hadn't been trained to conceal my emotions, I guarantee I would've been a hot shade of plump tomato red.

Kyon froze visibly under my touch. I paid that no mind – if I did look up to meet his eyes, it would've been too much. My mask would slip and I would merely be a quivering mass of raw esper. So, I focused on the steamy yellow liquid that stained his shirt. It was probably burning him… I was only being helpful.

After a few seconds of immensely awkward silence, I noticed that Suzumiya had stopped snickering. I could, too, feel her stare on me, making me fidget uncomfortably. It was then that I realized how _stupid_ that move was. A closed space the size of Tokyo was probably already forming.

"Get off of me, Koizumi." His shaking hand pushed mine away, sending me stumbling a bit backwards. "I can clean myself up." I looked up to meet his eyes – they were hostile and disapproving, and I couldn't keep that position any longer. I brought my eyes down to the ground, ashamed and dejected, and my fists curled into balls around the dripping napkin. It was only for an instant, though. I quickly slapped on a smile and stood up casually.

"I understand," I said in a sugar-dipped tone. "I apologize. I just thought I could be helpful." I walked back to the other side of the table and took my respective seat. I hoped, more than anything, that my slipup wasn't noticed.

It wasn't by Kyon, but unfortunately it was seen by the worst possible option: Suzumiya herself.

I stole a glance at her while keeping my buttery smile. She was staring at me with a steady gaze. It wasn't angry, but more of a peculiar stare… as if I was an interesting toy. Which, I suppose I was from then on, in a sense. I snapped my attention back to the seat in front of me – which was now empty of its usual inhabitant. Kyon was making his way to the door, the North High blue-green uniform slung over his shoulder.

"Oi, Kyon." He peered over his shoulder as Suzumiya called his name. "I give you permission to go home. Nothing fun is happening anyway." She stuck her bottom lip out in a childish pout as she cast her gaze to the side. "Besides, it would be much more fun without you boring things up."

Kyon nodded and half-heartedly raised his hand in a good-bye. Suzumiya looked at Asahina, then back at Nagato expectantly. "Well, what are you waiting for?" she asked, a stubborn edge to her voice. "Go on, go home." Asahina nodded and gathered her uniform neatly folded in the corner in a panic. Nagato closed her book with a thump.

"Umm, Miss Suzumiya," Asahina spoke shyly. "D-do you want me to change—?"

"Change in the restroom." Asahina squeaked like a frightened mouse and nodded, hurrying out of the classroom. Suzumiya's tone wasn't exactly pleasant.

Nagato stood up robotically and was heading for the door. I did the same, pushing in my chair and taking a step forward.

"Not you, Koizumi." I inwardly winced as she called to me. "You have to stay. I want to talk to you about something." I turned around and nodded in agreement, smiling lightly.

Nagato had her hand on the door handle, preparing to leave. Before she opened it however, she turned to look at me with her delicate but steady eyes. They seemed… expectant, if Nagato even knew how to perceive that emotion. And gone just as quickly as it had come, she pushed open the door and walked out into the hallway.

It was quiet for a few moments. The sky outside the window had already turned orange, and the light that dappled the tile was a powerful golden yellow. I kept my smile, waiting for Suzumiya to say something. She it seemed like she was inspecting me, observing my stance. I folded my hands together, and even that slight movement caught her eye. Finally, she broke the silence.

"So, Koizumi, do you have a crush on anybody?" Ah, she was getting right to the point. I had to choose my words carefully – one slip could danger the entire world as we know it.

I tried my hardest to conceal any feelings. "Why yes, I do." It's not like _that_ could hurt anything; it was typical for a boy in high school to have a crush.

"Really." She didn't sound surprised. "Who?"

I bowed my head in apology. "I'm sorry, Your Majesty, but then it wouldn't be a secret crush anymore, would it?" That's a logical response, isn't it?"

Suzumiya nodded, showing she understood. "Can I guess?" If her stare really could drill holes, I would've had about twenty in my skull already.

"I don't see why not." I chuckled lightly. Oh, this will be interesting.

"Okay then." She crossed her arms and leaned against the computer desk as if she had just solved the world's greatest mystery. "It doesn't happen to be Kyon, does it?"

"A-ah?" I knew I shouldn't have done it, I knew it I knew it I _knew it_. My smile dropped for a moment, and she must've noticed – her lips curled back into a giant Cheshire cat grin. "I'm sorry, Your Highness, but that's silly. Kyon? That's preposterous."

"I just saw you slip!" she exclaimed, face beaming brilliantly. Why was she so happy…? "I _knew_ there was something fishy and scandalous going on behind my back! You're too perfect! You have to have some sort of weird secret or else you'd make a pretty pathetic transfer student~!" She unfolded her arms and clutched thin air in front of her face. "The plundering of love! This is _amazing_!"

I was absolutely lost.

My advisors had told me if Suzumiya ever, ever, _ever_felt that her chances of getting with Kyon were in danger, she'd attempt to recreate the world like she did the first time. Technically, her chances weren't really in danger – it was just a tiny, schoolgirl crush. Even so, this wasn't the reaction I was expecting. She seemed… excited.

"Miss Suzumiya," I said, trying to regain my composure. "I'm afraid that you're mistaken. You're on the wrong track—"

"No I'm not!" She pounded her fists against the table, eyes shining like Sirius. "I can tell it in the way you act! Whenever Kyon talks you get this starry look in your eyes and your cheeks turn this baby pink color… it's adorable." She brought her hands up to her cheeks and was blushing herself, swooning over… what, exactly? I was still rather confused.

"Excuse me, Miss Suzumiya? I'm not really following…"

"Imagine, real-life yaoi in _my_ clubroom… I wonder if they use this room for naughty things…" She was pretty much talking to herself now. "And the way he cleaned up _lemon_tea off Kyon… pfft, double meaning… b-but!" She met my eyes again. "They way you looked when he left – oh my God, it was perfect! Like something you'd see on Junjou Romantica! The poor, rejected look you had… then you went back to all smiles! The way it must've _hurt_! The _strength_ it must've taken to act like nothing happened when you would really do _anything_ for him because you love him!" She had a mischievous sparkle in her eyes that, as I had learned from experience, meant she was up to no good. "I admire your strength! I would've cried, but you took it like a real man!"

My mind, at this point, was still in a frenzied daze.

I didn't know what "lemon" meant, nor did I know what yaoi and Junjou Romantica were. She was off in her own little fantasy world, and I bet she wouldn't listen to reason. Not that I was allowed to share my own opinion. I maintained my grin (or, at least, I _tried_ to) and attempted to act natural.

"Miss Suzumiya," I interrupted, "I am sorry, but I do not have a crush on Kyon."

"Bullcrap," she said bluntly. "You know it's true as well as I do." The twinkle in her eyes increased tenfold. "Admit it, Koizumi! You're in love with Kyon!"

I was, metaphorically speaking, at a fork in the roads. One path lead to smooth sailing if I simply lie. The other one, however, was a jagged mountain path full of dangerous obstacles if I admitted the embarrassing truth. It took me a few seconds to ponder my choices. Suzumiya's eyes were on me the entire time.

"…You're right," I finally decided, aware of the instability it could cause. "I do love Kyon. It's impressive how you managed to figure it out." The more I sucked up, the more likely it'll be that everything will be fine.

It looked like her grin could pop right off her face and start dancing she was so pleased. "_I KNEW IT_!" she exclaimed triumphantly. "Oh, this is _perfect_! Best pairing of all time!" She was clutching her fists so hard they were beginning to turn white. "Listen, Koizumi. As the Brigade's leader, I've decided to take action." Her entire face was radiating excitement. "From here on out, I will help you win Kyon's heart. From now onwards I, Haruhi Suzumiya, will be your relationship counselor! No objections!"

Suzumiya's word was law.

And so it begins.

* * *

Surprisingly, that night I was informed that there wasn't hide nor hair of a closed space since the beginning of the month. Apparently, Suzumiya was happy with her new self-appointed position.

Five days (including a weekend – the incident occurred on a Thursday) had passed since then, and all had proceeded as normal. Kyon seemed to forget about what happened immediately, while Nagato and Asahina treated me as they always had. Suzumiya seemed a little more distant than usual, though – always clicking away at the computer in a technology-induced trance.

It was an early Tuesday morning when I was rudely awoken to rapid knocking on my door like gunfire. "Koi-ZU-mi~!" The knocker was whooping my name repeatedly.

I was trained to respond when my name was called, like a dog in an obedience contest. But even so, I couldn't help grumbling in protest before stumbling out of bed.

I live alone in a small but neat one-person apartment fairly close to North High. All my belongings were in their respective cupboard or drawer in the front room, or tucked away secretly in personal spots in my room. Not the most extravagant of places, but functional and homey nonetheless.

Rubbing my eyes and brushing my bangs back I fumbled and opened the door. Before I could even mutter a "hello" I was cut off by a squeal.

"Ohmygod you're adorable!" It was Suzumiya, of course. "The image of cuteness~!"

(For those of you wondering I went to sleep in a gray, long-sleeved shirt and sweats that were much too large on me. The sleeves themselves ran four or five inches past my fingertips.)

I slipped on a sleepy smile and bowed my head as a light greeting. "Good morning, Your Excellency," I murmured, trying to keep myself from yawning. "What brings you here so early?" Early indeed – the moon and stars were still out. It couldn't be past 2 o'clock yet.

"Right! Down to business!" Suzumiya's shadowy form rummaged around for a bit, moonlight outlining her figure (that was already wearing her sailor uniform – go figure). "Here it is!" She held up a small, clear fragrance bottle, dim cosmic light illuminating the watery liquid inside. It was quite a pretty container, I had to admit.

She forced the bottle into my open hands and clamped them for me. "Okay, soon as you're ready to go to school, spray that on you. Not all of it though – that stuff's rare!" I could tell she was winking at me through the darkness. "Operation: Win Kyon's Heart is underway! Good luck!" And with that she skipped off, humming some sort of Swedish pop song that had been stuck in her head for days now.

I watched her until she disappeared into the gloom. Finally releasing my yawn, I turned around and shuffled back into my apartment and collapsed in a tired heap on my bed that's never felt so soft.

* * *

My buzzing alarm clock woke me up at 6 o'clock sharp, and after shutting it up (by almost throwing it across the room) I began my daily routine to get ready for school. I took a shower, got dressed, combed my hair… and just before heading out I remembered the bottle Suzumiya had given me.

On closer inspection, it appeared to be a fancy little perfume bottle. It was made of fine crystal, designs of flowers and vines laced and riddled across it. I sniffed the clear liquid inside hesitantly – I couldn't pick up any scent. Well, how bad could it be then? Without giving it a second thought, I used the tiny golden spritzer to spray a little on me in a mist of white. It's what Suzumiya wanted, after all. Though her true intentions were still a bit foggy in my mind.

I have to walk to school everyday. Mr. Arakawa, who lives relatively close to me, offered to drop me off but I declined. The walks to and from school were one of the better times of my day – a time where I could relax and watch the world I protect go by in peace and harmony, not having the burden of keeping on that restricting smile. It was still January, and still cold, and I was able to see my breath in wisps of white – the true form of winter.

I arrived at school a little over seven minutes later, entering through the back gate. I smiled to everyone who walked past me and slowly made my way to homeroom….

…Until I realized that _everyone_ was staring at me.

I glanced to my right and left – every time I walked past them they'd sniff, turn, and stare. A group of chatting girls sniffed the air as I strolled past, and they turned to look at me with a… what looked to be a predatory gleam in their eyes. Even the men I walked past stopped to stare. I fidgeted nervously – did I have a "kick me" sign tapped to my back or something? Or did that perfume Suzumiya gave me have something to do with it?

Homeroom is, fortunately, not worth talking about. The entire school day progressed slowly, as a matter of fact. Though, I did have a rather difficult time during lunch trying to get away from everybody that wanted to sit with me… not that I didn't want to, it was just a bit overwhelming. And unsettling.

School was out in a flash, and I proceeded to make my way to the clubroom. Luckily, nobody followed me to it… though; I could still feel everybody's stare. I must've looked silly, rushing to the clubroom like that, yet not exactly running.

When I opened the door I was met to an absent-of-all-females room. Kyon sat in his usual spot, looking up lazily as I walked in.

"Oh? Where are Miss Suzumiya and the others?" I inquired. I must've been late – Kyon had a bored expression, suggesting he had been sitting there for a while.

"Haruhi took them all out to a bookstore or something," Kyon answered, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair. "She told me to wait here with you when you showed up."

Crafty. This was a scheme of hers, I bet.

"I see," I wandered over to the side of the room where we kept all the games and Asahina's cosplay. "Fancy a game of Othello?"

"Sure, why not. We're gonna be here for a while."

As I set up the board, I noticed Kyon's face scrunch up and put his shirt over his nose in disgust (he had shed his jacket a while back). "Good God, Koizumi, is that _you_ that smells so bad?"

I flinched. When I put it on, it didn't have a smell… so, why did it have an effect on others? "Miss Suzumiya gave me a fragrance of some sort to try," I said. My manliness was probably at its low.

"Koizumi, that's where you need to learn to say no." I could only see his twitching eyes as I heard him speak, a bit muffled. "Jesus that's some weird smelling cologne or whatever it is…"

I laughed a little and shrugged. We began the game soon enough – he was white, I was black. During his second turn, I saw that he let his shirt fall back down to its regular position. I also noticed that ever so slightly he was beginning to sweat, despite it being cool in the room.

"You've gotten better," I commented casually, flipping over a few of his tiles. He grunted as a response, tugging his shirt as if it were choking him. "Have you played a little at home?"

"No, we don't have it," he muttered, swallowing visibly. "Hey, is it hot in here to you? Maybe we should turn the heater down…"

"Hmm? I don't feel warm," I said, looking at him curiously. "In fact, I'm a bit cold. Do you feel alright?"

"Mmmyeah I feline…" he answered in a slur, and I could only assume he meant "I feel fine." He stood up hurriedly, panting and sweating like a pig. "I-I'm going to get some fresh air…" He rushed in the direction of the doorway, reaching for the handle… but, instead, he tripped on the chair leg and fell face first onto the cold tile.

"K-Kyon?!" I stood up myself and rushed over to his side. He was face down, flopping pathetically like a fish out of water. "Are you okay?" I gently nudged his shoulder as I knelt down next to him.

"Mmmm…" Kyon grabbed my shoulder, using me as support as he turned himself up to look at me. His race was red, he was panting, he was sweating… it took a _lot_ of effort to keep from blushing furiously.

"Kyon?" I asked again, wanting an answer. "Are you okay? Do you feel… fine…?" I trailed off, noticing that Kyon had both hands on my shoulders now, and his knees and pyramided upwards.

He looked like an entirely different person. His eyes were glazed over and closed ever so slightly, ripe with a taunting kind of lust. His mouth was ajar in such away that my mask totally broke down – I was blushing, and I felt sweat begin in trickle down my neck as well.

"Itsuki~," he murmured teasingly, and even that made my hair stand up on end. Never before had he addressed me by my first name. One of his hands moved from my shoulder down to my chest, where he slowly fingered with my top button. "I never thanked you for the other day."

I was trapped in the middle of several conflicting emotions. Thousands of different thoughts swam in a tsunami of a current inside my head, and I could only manage a sentence. Stuttering, I said, "W-what are you talking about?"

"When you cleaned that tea off of me," he answered. He slid the top button out of its socket and moved down for the next one, a smirk playing on his face. "That was really kind of you. I'm sorry I left, it's just…" He unbuttoned the next one and moved down, my body becoming tenser as he went. "I was embarrassed, that's all."

I opened my mouth to speak, but no words came out. I was frozen in place, Kyon shifting underneath me. I knew I should do something, just… _anything_. I had no idea why he was doing this… what forced him to do this. I knew, even if he went insane, Kyon would never… do this out of his own free will.

After unbuttoning the last one and letting my jacket hang loosely, he slithered upward, whispering into my ear. "You're blushing," he purred lowly, anticipation rocketing throughout my body in shivers.

Kyon took advantage of my shock – he rolled me over so now he was the one looming over me, smirking devilishly. He grabbed my hands and pinned them above my head with one hand (which seemed difficult since I stood a good couple of inches higher than him), and removed the troublesome jacket with the other. I felt his hand tenderly slide under my shirt, and I gasped at his warm touch against my cool skin. His head was above mine, brown bangs tickling my forehead and lips an inch away – so close and teasing me just so that I felt my lower body become stiff.

His hand was exploring unknown regions, moving upward and playing with my navel. My hands struggled against his grasp, but I had no power… normally, I could easily overpower the boy, but something… something gave him an unnatural strength and an unnatural spirit.

That's when I put two and two together.

_Pheromones_. That's what Suzumiya had given me. That's what was in the bottle. That's what was making everybody act strangely. Though, it must be some kind of super pheromone… something that attracts both genders and, you know, can be purchased in a physical form. It was probably just water until Suzumiya wished it to be some sort of deranged sex potion. And it worked, that's for sure… though, I still didn't understand why it didn't work on me. It must've been specifically mixed—

"A-ah!" I gasped again, back arching as Kyon touched a sensitive spot below my nipple. He paused, and finally reached down and lifted my white shirt up and over my head. He hastily ran his fingers along my chest, trying to find that one spot and—God….

"K-Kyon," I whimpered, toes curling and fists struggling to break free. "Please st—ahh!" I broke off to release a long-awaited moan. He pinched the sensitive skin, not so hard it was painful, but enough to leave a bruise.

It was then, no matter how much I wanted to continue living out my dreams, I knew I had to stop before he got too carried away.

Using all my strength I broke free and threw him off of me, sending him backwards. I was panting heavily, face beet red. Kyon was equally as tired but still rowdy, staring at me with rejected eyes.

"What's wrong?" he said huskily, about to crawl forward. "Don't you like me?" I crab walked backwards and snatched my discarded shirt and jacket from off the ground, shielding my chest.

"This isn't you," I said in-between breaths. His chest heaved up and down like a metronome, hazel eyes looking at me as if I just turned away gold.

I stood up quickly and pulled the shirt over my head and the jacket over my arms. I tried my best to straighten up, to look as if nothing happened.

Nothing did happen. Nothing happened nothing happened nothing happened nothing happened….

I grabbed the door handle and pushed open the door. Before I took a step out, I heard Kyon call back to me.

"I thought you loved me."

I paused, but continued through the door and shut it behind me.

I ran home. I didn't enjoy the scenery. I received stares from everyone I passed. And when I got home, panting and sweaty, I slid down against the wall.

And cried.

**Epilogue**

It took a lot of time to gather enough guts to go back to school. It took even more guts to open the clubroom door. I braced myself for the most awkward moment of my life.

But, however, it turned out that those pheromones Suzumiya had given me had some sort of magical brain-washing power. In fact, that entire day was erased from the school's memory. Teachers and students alike were both fretting over this. You'd think that would be gold to Suzumiya, but she was already preoccupied with me. I told her they didn't work. I feel sorry for that company who's going to hear from an angry goddess.

So communicating with Kyon was only socially awkward on my part. When he asked why I was squirming so much, I swiftly replied with "stomach ache."

Suzumiya's villainous and perverted plans didn't stop there. Quite the opposite – a lot of misadventures followed after that, each one I remember vividly and each one changed me into the person I am today.

I don't know whether I should look back at that first day with fondness or hate. Probably fondness… it did start off a series of those interesting but nonetheless daring events.

And to think, it all started with a cup of lemon tea. You know, I never did try it.

I'll have to pick up a mix next time I'm out.

* * *

A/N: lololol hi.

This was written for a dare/deal. One of my friends had to draw this pairing, and I hate to write it. I think I overdid it just a smidge...

I am well aware that pheromones in the story aren't like that in real life. That's sorta an inside joke (maybe Haruhi thinks they are and thus, they are). Also, I apologize from it being told first-person Koizumi. That was a new experience for me... I'm used to Kyon's sarcastic inner monologue. And, as you can see, I didn't grow out of it. Everybody's OOC, I know, but I enjoyed writing it anyway. This is supposed to be, yes, a one-shot. I don't think I could handle another one -- I'm a Koizumi & Haruhi person. Yeah yeah yeah, shoot me.

I'm sorry for any spelling or grammar issues -- this wasn't beta'd, and my friend didn't care. I just found it gathering dust in a Word document and thought, "Hey, why not upload it?"

Hope you enjoyed. ^^


End file.
